Ten Little Baloons
by menameh
Summary: Pinkie Pie had decided to throw a large party, as she normally would, not for anything in particular. She Invited her friends, Spike, and the CMC. The night would be great and festive; with cakes, balloons, confetti, and...blood? [GRIMDARK]
1. Chapter 1 The Monograph

The room was loud and colorful, Pinkie had gone to such lengths to throw this party. She even bought a ticket to the Crystal Empire for the Cakes to take a vacation for a few days. So they had the whole building to themselves. It was bright, vibrant and so cheerful as many as her other parties. Twilight sat in the corner reading a story to the CMC with Applebloom and Sweetie Belle listening with eager ears. Scootaloo sat next to Rainbow Dash who was also listening due to the story being an early release of Daring Do by A.K. Yearling. Applejack stood next to the punch bowl chatting with Fluttershy over the caring of livestock. Rarity had been admiring the decor Pinkie had chosen.

Pinkie walked up to Rarity and spoke in her bubbly voice, "How are you enjoying the party Rarity?"

Rarity looked to her with a smile, "Oh quick well darling, I say how did you come about the decor decision, it's divine."

Pinkie jumped for joy at the compliment, "Oh I just took everyone's favorite color and threw streamers of it where ever I saw necessary."

Rarity swooned at the consideration of her friends and herself. With that Pinkie jumped toward Spike who was sitting down next to Twilight falling asleep to the reading, "Wake up silly dragon!"

Her screeching interrupted the story with much of protest from Rainbow Dash. Pinkie pulled out a milkshake and handed it to the young man. With that she left to go focus her attention on the others. When suddenly the lights shut off and the room was filled with a scream, most likely Fluttershy. The room then was filled with grumbles and murmurs. The group all shielded their eyes when the lights blared on. They all then gasped at what they saw. A large monograph with a record already on it ready to play.

Twilight, the most curious of them all, spoke first, "What is that Pinkie?"

Pinkie jumped at the accusation, "I didn't put that there."

Twilight said, "Well if you didn't who did?"

The group grew quiet. Pinkie walked forward and put the tone arm down on the record and the sound immediately came out as a dark distorted voice, "Princess Twilight Sparkle, Pinkamena Diane Pie, Applejack, Rainbow "Danger" Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Spike the Dragon are all going to die."

At the threat everyone gasped except for Rainbow and AJ both glaring at the monograph.

"The doors and windows are magically sealed. The only way out is by a spell casted by three Princesses. You all are going to be murdered one by one systematically. Enjoy your night."

Fluttershy began to cry and fall to the ground weeping while Rarity rushed to comfort her. Twilight stood looking pensive. AJ and RD both snorted at this threat. The others all shook in shock; and everyone jumped when Twilight spoke, "If the exits are magically sealed then the one who could have placed this monograph here is one of us, since we are the only ones here."

The room fell silent at the accusation. RD was the first to respond, "But why would any of us want to kill each other?"

Twilight spoke, "I don't know."

AJ came forward and broke the machine that the threat came from, "No one's killing me or my kin and friends."

The room fell silent again as they all stared at each other. Glares and glances were exchanged until Pinkie sighed audibly, "I'm sorry this ruined the party guys."

AJ put a hand on Pinkie's shoulder, "It's alright sugar cube. It'll be okay."

Rainbow spoke up, "Forget the party we need to get out of here."

Rarity got up from the floor and walked Fluttershy into the kitchen to wash her face. The others in the room and the young ones all were tearing up and sobbing together in a group hug.

AJ stepped up and said, "We need to find the one who played the monograph before they get us."

RD looked over at Twilight, "It had to be you."

Twilight glared at the accusation, "What!?"

RD responded, "Well think about it, you are the only one with the magical know how to put a spell on the exits."

Twilight huffed, "Enchantments can come from anyone. Sealing tickets exist as well you know."

The room grew quiet again but now the feeling of cold air rushed through the house. Spike stood up and lifted the CMC, "I'm going to go take them upstairs in Pinkie's room. They should be safe there."

Twilight nodded at Spike's wise decision and saw him wonder upstairs with Sweetie Belle in his arms bridal style and the other two at his sides gripping at his arms.

Rarity had wandered back into the room leaving Fluttershy to herself for awhile. The three then began to discuss the events.

Rarity then st down and glared at Twilight, "How dare you make that accusation!?"

Twilight stood shocked.

Rarity continued, "Fluttershy is terrified as is, do you really want her to feel afraid of her own friends!?"

Twilight spoke up, "N-no I just think we should handle this practically, the sooner we find the one who put the monograph there the sooner we can feel safe."

Suddenly the lights turned off again and a scream came out from the upstairs following with the lights turning back on. The four ran upstairs to the children only to find that Scootaloo screamed from the sudden darkness. The sisters of the children held and comforted them. As did Twilight to her "son." Twilight herself began to cry for she hated not knowing anything and feared her friends lives. Spike reached over and wiped her tears and pulled her deeper into the hug. Tonight was going to be a long one.


	2. Chapter 2 Then There Were Nine

The four mares walked back downstairs after comforting the children upstairs.

"How could this happen?" Pinkie kept repeating to herself like some cultist chant.

They all then saw the monograph replaced with a piece of paper. Twilight rushed to it and began to read it;

Ten little balloons went out to dine;

One choked its little self and then there were nine.

Nine little balloons one sat up very late;

One overslept themselves and then there were eight.

Eight little balloons two now in heaven;

One said they'd stay there and then there were seven.

Seven little balloons chopping up sticks;

One popped themselves and then there were six.

Six little balloons playing with a hive;

A bumblebee stung one and then there were five.

Five little balloons going in for lore,

One got stretched and then there were four.

Four little balloons all trying to flee;

The killer surprised one and then there were three.

Three little balloons one popped to the loo;

An oven hugged one and then there were two.

Two little balloons sitting in the sun;

One got frizzled up and then there was one.

As Twilight read the poem the others became frightened. Fluttershy had limped in with her head sagging with sadness. AJ and RD both grew in anger. Twilight stared at the poem in curiousity. The room was cold yet again and the friends all exchanged glances and glares.

RD spoke up in frustration, "ENOUGH! I need a drink!" She wandered over to the cider bowl and poured herself a big hefty glass. She turned to the others and pointed the cup at them. "This is not going to help us find the one to blame." She chugged her glass and slammed it down and went to speak again only for her voice to give out only ghastly squeaks.

The others looked at her in shock and rushed to her only for her to fall of her own weight and collapse on the floor with her face all blue and still. Twilight put her fingers to her throat and pulled away.

"She's dead."

The others gasp in shock. Aj rushed the cider bowl and knocked it over so no one else would drink from it. Pinkie walked to RD's body and held it close to her form, weeping into the chromatic hair. The others all held each other with tears falling down their faces. Spike had left the CMC in Pinkie's room and walked down stairs to look upon the scene in horror. Spike picked up the paper that Twilight had read and looked at the first line.

"Ten little balloons went out to dine; One choked its little self and then there were nine." He looked up to the balloons on the dinner table and looked in shock. "Guys?"

The others glanced at Spike.

"Weren't there ten balloons there?"

They all looked at the balloon arrangement and saw bits of blue rubber on the table with nine balloons above it all multi-hued.

"I guess this killer has a thing for patterns." Twilight spoke up only to have the others all stare at her, some stares with hatred burning in their eyes.

"What are you all looking at me for!?"

"Well darling," Rarity spoke up, "You are the one who likes patterns."

Twilight steamed at the accusation. "I DIDN'T DO THIS!"

Spike rushed up to Twilight and held her in a hug. "We're not blaming you-"

"Speak for yourself!" Applejack spoke with venom in her voice.

"Just calm down Twi, it'll be fine if we all stay together."

Twilight used the breathing technique she got from her sister-in-law. "Thank you Spike." She returned the hug. She sat up and looked at everyone. "We need to find the killer, now."

Everyone looked around. And Pinkie spoke up, "Well everyone had time to put poison in the cider bowl during the party just before the lights turned out."

Twilight nodded at her acknowledging her observation. Spike walked over to the cup and picked it up, "Hmm..."

"What is it Spikey?" Rarity said using his pet name.

"There's a hair on it." He picked it up, "Nevermind it's grey, none of us have grey hairs."

Twilight nodded but bagged the hair anyway. "Best not waste any potential evidence."

The room then filled with discussion yet again. With Fluttershy hiding in the corner from everyone else. Twilight then looked at the poem and thought further. "If the killer is into patterns then they will follow this poem exactly."

Spike recited the next line. "Nine little balloons one sat up very late; One overslept themselves and then there were eight." He slouched, "Does that mean we can't sleep.

"No just sleep with one eye open." Twilight's warning sent shivers down Spike spine.

The night had drawn out and they all decided on sleep being a great option.

"Let's sleep in separate groups to ensure we find out who this killer is faster." AJ suggested sourly.

So they went there separate ways with Twilight and Spike sleeping together in the lobby, Rarity and Sweetie Belle in the master bedroom, AJ and Applebloom in the twins room, and Pinkie keeping Scootaloo company and trying to console her after delivering the news about RD. The house fell quiet and dark as they all slipped deeper into slumber. The wind blew outside seemingly empty streets. The world around the remaining nine seemed to vanish as the next day drew closer. The next day would surely be hell.

Ten little balloons went out to dine;

One choked its little self and then there were nine.


	3. Chapter 3 Then There Were Eight

The morning came like any other and Twilight had been in the kitchen cooking for everyone. Spike had woken up groggily but allowed himself to giggle slightly at the scene of Twilight trying to cook. Spike got up and looked at the sight of Rainbow laying on the floor. He sighed and sat her limp corpse onto a chair and put sunglasses on her. Not to fake her death, everyone already knew. He just thought this is what she would want.

"Spike can you come and get the plates and deliver the food to everyone else?" Twilight called from the kitchen.

"Sure Twilight!"

Spike had gone upstairs and began knocking on the doors and gave the food to everyone. When Spike had gotten to AJ and Appleblooms room he heard crying on the inside. He knocked reluctantly only to have the door be opened by Applebloom and suddenly the crying stopped. Spike had delivered the food and a high pitched scream came from the master bedroom. AJ, Applebloom and Spike all ran there to see Sweetie Belle shaking her sleeping sister furiously with tears running down her face and venom in her voice.

"WAKE UP RARITY! WAKE UP THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

Spike rushed over to her side and looked onto Rarity's motionless face. "R-rarity? P-please wake up..."

The apples looked upon the sight in horror as Spike and Sweetie Belle collapsed on Rarity's limp form crying and dripping tears all over her.

Suddenly the apples turn at the sound of Twilight, who had walked upstairs to the sound of the two weeping over Rarity, grimly speaking, "Nine little balloons one sat up very late, One overslept themselves then there were eight."

Hours had passed and the remaining eight stood in a circle around the poem. Sweetie Belle was off to the side holding Spike as they both sobbed. Fluttershy's eyes had lost all color as she seemed to have left her body so she didn't have to feel any of the pain of these deaths. AJ and Pinkie both had looks of fear on their faces. Twilight stared at the parchment.

"Sweet Celestia." Twilight spoke up. "This is getting out of hand. We need to start looking for clues."

The others nodded blankly. Twilight stood and took Pinkie and AJ to go look for clues. They went up to RD's body and Twilight observed the neck. It looked to be swollen and bloated. Twilight then searched her mind's archive of books and found one on medicine and poisons.

"This had to be done by an off breed of Poison Joke; Flowered Death." Twilight then looked to the glass and sniffed it cautiously. "Flowered Death has an aroma of lilies, and is has been in this cup but the punch over on the floor doesn't have the smell. That means someone had to put it in RD's cup."

AJ looked around the ruined table and called everyone to see what she had found. "Look here everybody." She pointed at a jar of dark purple petals hidden behind some books on a bookshelf behind the table. "Is this Flowered Death Twi?"

Twilight nodded in acknowledgement. They all then went up stairs to Rarity's resting place and saw that she had the same signs as RD's death. Swollen neck, and blue face. Twilight reached her hand in Rarity's mouth and pulled out a wet dark purple petal. "Someone must have snuck in here at night and dropped a petal in her mouth, she choked in her sleep."

The others then all stared at their generous friend and begun to tear yet again.

"Who could have access to the flower?" Pinkie spoke up.

"Let's see, I have some in my lab for experiments." Twilight confessed. "Anyone could have taken them at anytime, I haven't used them lately." Twilight looked to AJ, "Applebloom could have taken them when I taught her about potions."

AJ face grew red with rage, "ARE YOU SAYING THAT MY LITTLE SISTER WOULD DO SUCH A THING!?"

"No AJ, I'm just covering every possibility." Twilight defended.

The orange mare glared at her friend for even considering such an option. Pinkie then looked around trying to ignore the growing tension. She then laid her eyes on the ground. "Hey guys look." The others scurried over dropping their grudge. They all stared down a small patch of sparkling dust on a Flowered Death petal. Twilight tilted her head. "This looks like magic dust. The remains of a spellcaster's magic when their concentration is cut off quickly."

"So that means the killer is a spellcaster!" Pinkie exclaimed with slight suspicion to her her royal friend.

"Not necessarily Pinkie," Twilight quickly interjected. "It looks like it, but you also have access to edible glitter it could be that."

The three sighed in frustration. Then Pinkie spoke, "This is getting us nowhere. Let's go back down stairs."

AJ looked at the room. "I'll stay here and look for more clues, there might be more in here to find out who the killer is."

"Okay good luck." Twilight said as she and Pinkie made their way downstairs to see Sweetie Belle asleep on Spike's lap and Flutter shy staring into the distance. Scootaloo was being comforted by Applebloom.

"This is awful." Pinkie stated as she looked on her sister with proud and sorrowful eyes. "Everyone is losing their nerves."

Twilight thought for a bit, "I'll go make tea. That should help keep them calm."

Pinkie simply nodded and went to her yellow pegasus friend while Twilight made her way to the kitchen.

Fluttershy muttered one silent hushed word in her daze to Pinkie, "Help."


	4. Chapter 4 Then There Were Seven

Fluttershy shook in the corner, the CMC all asleep with Spike holding them. Twilight sitting drinking tea with Pinkie. The silence was dark. The room was tense. This party had truly change for the worse. It had only been yesterday since the announcement of everyone's imminent death. Twilight looked over to Spike holding the girls like a dragon protecting it's hoard it was quite adorable.

"Despite the death, this is quite decent." Twilight spoke up.

Pinkie nodded calmly and took a sip of tea.

Fluttershy lifted her head and mumbled. "Applejack."

Pinkie and Twilight heard her and looked up the stair. Pinkie did look worried, "She's been up there for a while now."

Twilight sipped her tea, "I'm sure she's fine no one else is up there." She looked into the pot and cursed softly. "We're out of tea, I'll get more." She got up and made her way to the kitchen.

Pinkie got up and made her way to the bathroom in the lobby. "Too much tea." She whined.

Suddenly everyone heard a scream come from up stairs and quickly Spike rushed upstairs leaving Fluttershy and the CMC. Twilight rushed out of the kitchen and Pinkie fell out of the bathroom all looking at the stairs.

Spike finally made his way down stairs with a grim look on his face. All he could muster to say was, "And then there were seven."

Twilight then recited the whole line. "Ten little balloons, two now in heaven. One said they would stay there and then there were seven."

Pinkie then pulled up her pants and made her way upstairs to see AJ limply laying over Rarity's body with a pair of scissors in her ears with blood flowing out over Rarity's chest and pooled in her bellybutton. Pinkie then ran out and threw up in the hallway at the sight of her friend dead.  
She made her way down the stairs and looked at Applebloom being held by Spike. Pinkie then tilted her head down in sadness. Applebloom then began to tear and hold Spie closer to her as she wept for her sister's death.

~

Twilight then stood in the crime scene and studying the body with Pinkie. Twilight leaned in close and rubbed her finger on the handle and twisted her fingers together. "More of that dust." She then put her tongue on her finger and smacked her lips. "Mmm it's sweet. Probably the edible sparkle powder."

Pinkie then looked around the room. "It doesn't look like there was a struggle either." The room looked completely unscathed. "She was taken from behind."

Twilight grinned at Pinkie's observation. "Very good Pinkie. We still know enough to point fingers yet though."

They made their way down stairs to see Fluttershy still in the corner looking completely shaken.

Twilight then walked up to Fluttershy and held her shoulder. "How did you know?"

Pinkie quickly rushed to Fluttershy's aid, "What are accusing her for?"

"I'm not, it's just that just a few moments before AJ was killed Fluttershy said her name. I'm curious how she knew."

Fluttershy looked up at Twilight with sad, angry eyes. "I just knew," She started quietly. "The poem said 'One said they stay there.'"

"Very observant Fluttershy." Twilight continued, "I think you should get some rest."

"I-I'm fine." She spoke shakingly.

Twilight returned to her chair and sat sipping more tea.

Pinkie followed suite and offered the now sisterless CMC some donuts to cheer them up. They graciously accepted devouring each donut carefully trying to see if there was any of the Flowered Death on it.

They all sat in silence and the tension grew to much for any of them and Pinkie then played some music so that they could try and relax. It didn't help though. It actually made the children cry and Spike holding them all. Twilight quietly sipped her tea listening to the music while Fluttershy curled into a ball weeping quietly. Pinkie just lowered her head in shame as the melodic tones played on.

"Ten little balloons," Twilight started breaking the awkward tension replacing it with a depression air, "two now in heaven. One said they'd stay there and then there were seven."

Pinkie then sipped her tea and thought to herself. "Who's next?"


	5. Chapter 5 Then There Was One

They all sat in the dark the night came closer. No one spoke. The tension was far to thick for even words to break now. Spike held the CMC as they all laid on his chest. Twilight was asleep alongside Pinkie and Fluttershy sat in silence next to the fire place. The night had drawn very long and cold. Fluttershy had looked over to everyone as the lights began to dim and saw them all shiver. So she took it upon herself to chop up some of the firewood and throw it into the fire. Suddenly as she lit the fire and the darkness closed in the sound of bones breaking was heard and woke everyone up. only to have Pinkie and the CMC scream in horror at the sight. Fluttershy sat laying across the mantle dead with the ax she used to cut the firewood buried in her skull.

Twilight looked in terror and mumbled. "Ten little balloons one chopping up sticks, One pop themselves, then there were six."

Spike began to growl in anger and glared at Pinkie and Twilight standing in front of the CMC for protection.

"Spike, calm down we still don't know who did this."

Spike then held the girls' hands and made his way upstairs and locked himself in the room with the girls. "NO ONE IS GOING TO HURT THE GIRLS IF I CAN HELP IT!" Spike then roared in passionate anger.

Pinkie panicked, "What if he's the killer!?" Pinkie started to panic more at the sudden event.

Twilight spoke up with worry. "I don't know Pinkie we just have to deal with it for now."

Pinkie then looked over to the kitchen and saw the poem pinned to the wall with a knife. "No, the killer didn't really just." She rushed to the poem and saw most of it crossed out with blood. and was rewritten quickly.

Ten little balloons went out to dine;  
One choked its little self and then there were nine.

Nine little balloons one sat up very late;  
One overslept themselves and then there were eight.

Eight little balloons two now in heaven;  
One said they'd stay there and then there were seven.

Seven little balloons chopping up sticks;  
One popped themselves and then there were six.

Six little balloons four in fear of you;  
The smallest all burned then there were two.

Two little balloons sitting in the sun;  
One got frizzled up and then there was one.

Twilight glared at it and looked upstairs and screamed for Spike to get out, suddenly the entire upstairs caught fire and exploded. Twilight began to tear and then felt the locking charms had been lifted. She then grabbed Pinkie and ran outside into Ponyville just as the fire department showed up.

Pinkie and Twilight sat next to each other in the ambulance and and Pinkie was sobbing. Twilight then grinned darkly and then her hand began to glow.

"Twilight?...you're the killer?" Pinkie then backed away from her "friend."

"Yes I am."

"W-why?"

"I'm a princess now, and now I am immortal. I will outlive all of you. I just thought of beating time to the punch." She then pointed her finger at Pinkie and let the magic fry and absorb all the moisture in Pinkie's body.

Twilight then looked at the burning building and her "frizzled" friend. "It isn't day time but hell nothing's perfect." She then disappeared into the night and made her way to the castle.

Nine little balloons all dead and done

The last balloon all alone

She sighed in relief for then there was one


End file.
